World Tour: Indian Serenade
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. While on vacation in India, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family find, adventure, excitement, and a little lost elephant.


**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: The city of Jaipur, India! Where Rebecca Utonium and her friends and family are spending their vacation!

Rebecca is travelling through a mulling Indian plaza with her uncle Professor Utonium, her little cousins the Powerpuff girls, and their friends. "It was very nice of you to take us here for our vacation, Uncle John," Rebecca says gratefully. "Thank you very much." The professor smiles. "You're quite welcome, Sweet Pea."

"Oh boy, oh boy," Blossom says as she and her sisters happily hop up and down. "I can't wait to see the Taj Mahal!"

"And the Bollywood sets!" Buttercup adds.

"And the elephants!" Bubbles adds.

The professor gives a small, kind laugh. "Don't worry, dears, we'll certainly have plenty of time to see everything."

As the others follow closely behind, April and Snake hold up cameras, snapping pictures of all of the wonderful sights.

Rebecca walked towards a stand that sells beautiful saris and looked at the beautiful patterns. She spots a hot pink fabric that has a golden pattern at the hem of the skirt and a midriff top with short sleeves that matches the same pink, along with a shawl and veil to match. Rebecca's eyes sparkle. "Excuse me, Ma'am," she addresses the seller. "May I buy this, please?"The seller smiled, "Of course, missy sahib. If you're curious about how to wear a sari, here's what you do." The seller holds the top and says, "Of course you put on the top, then you take the solid skirt." She holds up the hot pink skirt, then shows the shawl-like drape and says, "You wrap the drape around the skirt and use the extra piece over the shoulder for a finishing touch."

Rebecca says, "That sounds easy. Thank you." Going through her wallet, Rebecca pays the seller and puts the sari into a bag to protect the material. She walks towards Mojo, who was looking at some little idols and Hindu charms. Mojo picks up a little silver medallion that has the dancing Shiva.

Mojo stares at the little item in his hand with much intrigue. "This land certainly has an interesting culture." He and Rebecca then glance over their shoulders at the Gang Green Gang trying on turbans; Arturo dons one much too big for him, which then falls over his eyes. "Hey," he exclaims as he begins stumbling around. "Who turned out the lights?" The monkey and the girl try their best to stifle laughter at looks at a little figure of a man with an elephant's head. She picks it up and says, "Ganesh, the god of removing obstacles and god of wisdom." Bubbles looks at the elephant-headed statue and asks, "How come he has an elephant head?" Rebecca says, "In the Hindu legends, Ganesh was the son of Shiva and Sita. In a fit of anger, Shiva kills Ganesh by beheading him. Sita grieves over the loss of her son, which made Shiva feel guilty about his actions. In atoning for the murder, he brought his son back to life and gave him the head of an elephant in place of his human head. Since then, he was worshiped like his family and the people would look to him for guidance."

Blossom said, "I read a little book about the Hindu legends before we left Townsville, along with the story of the demon Ravana."

Mojo says, "Ah, yes. The Ramanyana."

Buttercup picks up an idol that is black all over with garlands of skulls around her neck, along with holding severed heads. Buttercup said, "Who's this? He looks pretty cool." Bubbles shook, "That one's too scary."

Mojo says, "That, Buttercup, is Kali. She's known as the goddess of death. She's often seen as the Grim Reaper in Hindu religion, the same with Anubis in ancient Egyptian culture."The person in charge of the stands asked, "Are you going to buy anything or give a history lesson?" Rebecca apologized and spoke in Hindi to him, which made the man nod and say in reply, "Oh, that's alright. You speak Hindi very well, missy sahib." Mojo buys the little medallion of Shiva, while the Girls looked at some of the jewelry being sold with April and Deanna.

Deanna holds up a gold chain necklace adorned with an amber jewel pendant that glistens as it catches the light, while April looks at a pair of earrings with smoky purple jewels dangling from them. Bubbles' eyes sparkle. "Ooh, those are so pretty!"

"Excuse us, sir," Deanna addresses the seller. "May we buy these, please?"

"Certainly, missy sahibs." the seller politely obliges as the two pay him.

"Hmm," Blossom muses with intrigue. "I hope we see some animals soon."

"Yeah," Bubbles replies. "Like maybe some mongoseseses." She giggles, "I never did know how to spell that word right!"

"Or maybe some Bengal tigers." Buttercup makes a fierce face and growls like a tiger. "Grrrr!" Her sisters giggle merrily at this.

Rebecca sighed, "Speaking of tigers, I still missed those three from the circus." Mojo asked, "Shiva, Vishnu, and Rama? Yes, they were good tigers. We could be able to see some roaming around the jungle." Going through her purse, Rebecca applies some sunscreen over her face and arms. She said, "Man, it's hot."

Mojo asked, "Squirt me some? I need some on my face though." Rebecca squeezed a quarter size amount to Mojo's hand and said, "Here." Mojo applies the coating to his face and said, "Thank you."

Rebecca said, "You're welcome."

Mojo smiled, "Much obliged."

Rebecca nods, "Certainly." Blossom zipped towards Rebecca and said, "The Girls and I got you some neat jewelry! Wanna see?" Bubbles holds up a pair of golden dangling earrings with pink gems, Buttercup held up some pink bangles, and Bubbles holds up a golden circlet with a pink teardrop gem dangling in the center.

Rebecca said, "They're beautiful, Girls. Thank you." She hugs them close and sees her uncle come towards them. "Say everyone," he calls cheerily. "There's an elephant farm near here. Would everyone like to go?"

"Yes, please." "That would be wonderful!" everyone replies happily. Arturo, who still has the oversized turban falling in his eyes, traipses up to them and inquires, "Es something happening? I hear cheering."

"Uncle John's taking us to an elephant farm." Rebecca replies.

"Wow," the smallest Gang Green Gang member replies. "When you get a turban stuck on your cabeza, you miss a lot!" Rebecca giggles as she gently helps him remove the turban, upon which the group sets off.

The group meet up with a couple of people tending some elephants. The Professor, Ace, and Snake go on the male elephants as Deanna and April get to ride with their boyfriends. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup each get to ride on baby elephants of their choosing. Blossom pats her elephant's head as Bubbles giggles at her elephant tickling her face with its trunk.

Mojo gets onto a female elephant as Rebecca gets onto another female elephant. Rebecca's elephant, who is named Padma, gathers some water into her trunk and gets herself a drink. She dips her drunk into the water and sprays herself, which also made Rebecca get a little wet and laugh. Padma gave a little squeak from her trunk and a happy trumpet. Rebecca pats Padma and says, "Thanks for cooling me down, Padma."

Mojo's elephant gathers water for herself and sprays a lot of water on Mojo, which made him screech and sputter, "Hey, watch it!" Mojo is now all soaking wet and glares at his elephant, who is named Chirqui and is giving him a teasing trumpeting noise. Mojo wrings out his cape and asks, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Please don't worry, Mojo Dear," Rebecca replies kindly. "I'm sure she's laughing with you." Mojo gives a small contented smile. "Really?"Chirqui reaches her trunk up and playfully pokes Mojo, which made him stroke her trunk gently and say, "You're right, Rebecca." As the group ride along, they looked to see a bunch of monkeys in the trees. A little monkey jumps onto Rebecca's shoulder and put his tiny hands onto Rebecca's hair, then he gently tugs on the waves.

Rebecca smiles, "Hi, little fella." She reaches a hand out give the little one a handshake, then the monkey holds Rebecca's hand and shakes it. Mojo looks at the monkey and says, "Don't you get any ideas, shorty. She's my girl." The monkey chittered and blew a raspberry at Mojo, which made him get his face a little red. Rebecca gently places a consoling hand on Mojo's shoulder, causing him to smile; the two then take each other's hands and slowly ride alongside eah and Grubber, who are riding small and medium-sized elephants, respectively, look on at this charming scene as they ride by and exchange small sighs..

The group looked to see some of the ruins sheltering a few tigers. Bubbles sees a beautiful tigress with three little cubs nuzzled close and gasps happily, "Look, tigers! There's a mommy tiger with her babies! Awww, aren't they cute?"

Rebecca gets her camera out and snaps a picture of the tigers, while April takes out a sketchpad and pencil as she starts to draw a live sketch. Snake pulls their elephant to a stop as April makes the drawing. Snake asks, "Better, babe?" April said, "Thanks, Snake. I needed less movement so I don't mess up." April adds every detail in her drawing by making the stripes darker, light strokes for the eyes and whiskers, and erasing some rough spots. Arturo looks on in awe as he passes by. "Wow, April, that es lovely!"

The tigress smells the group from a distance and gives a low roar, which made Mojo say, "I think that sounds more like a warning sign." Rebecca guesses, "She thinks that we might be after her cubs? She has good instinct." Going through her bag, she finds some beef jerky and opens the little package to get herself a piece to munch on.

The tigress and her cubs looked at Rebecca eating some jerky, then the mother cautiously walks towards the group. The elephants became a little scared as they saw the tigress walking towards Rebecca and Padma. However, Padma remained calm and gave a low moan as the tigress chuffed. Rebecca looks at the tigress and goes through her bag of jerky, then tosses a piece to the tigress saying, "Here you go, girl."

The tigress ate her piece and panted, then she gave a call to her cubs as the little ones ran over. Rebecca gets three more pieces and says, "Here's one for each of the babies." She tosses the little pieces as the cubs ate their share. Bubbles giggles, "Oh, what sweeties they are!"

The tigress climbs up a tree nearby Mojo and jumps onto Chirqui's back without harming the elephant, then Mojo turns and sees the tigress rubbing her face to his with a friendly chuff. Giving a small, contented smile, Mojo gently strokes her head, causing the big cat to happily purr like a kitten.

One of the guides said, "That's odd to see a tiger come close when they're not attacking, but it's nice to see them not attacking and no sign of poachers." The tigress gave Mojo a lick on his face, which made him chuckle and scratch the predator's ears. Mojo said, "If she had a name, I'd call her Nala."

Rebecca said, "Nala? That's a nice name for her." She looked to see the cubs jump towards the Powerpuffs, then the Girls began to name them. Blossom held one and said, "This one's a boy and his name could be Sangha." Bubbles said, "I'm holding a girl. She could be called Kiko." Buttercup pets the cub in her arms and says, "Here's another boy and he's going to be Kumal."

Professor Utonium said, "They're pretty good names. Okay, the temple's just a couple yards away. We come get a close look and explore around the shrines."

As everyone gently climbs down from their elephants, the owners exchange concerned looks. "Excuse us, friends," one of the owners says as he hurries toward them. "But we must warn you that exploring the temples and shrines may not be safe. There have been robberies there recently."

The group exchanges concerned looks. "Robberies?"

"Yes," the other owner, a woman with long black hair, replies. "It's made even stranger by the fact that recently someone robbed several meat markets of their sausages, too."

"Hmm, now dat's strange," Billy, who's munching on peanut butter cookies, mumbles through a mouthful. "Wonder who might wanna steal sausages."

"I'm not sure, unless Fuzzy Lumpkins somehow followed us here." Bubbles muses.

"Please do not be worried, friends," Mojo politely addresses the owners. "We shall catch, apprehend, and capture the thieves and bring the valuables back."

"Please be careful." the owners reply with concern.

"Please don't worry, we shall." Rebecca calls as the group begins to leave, politely waving to the owners as they go. As Billy stuffs the box of peanut butter cookies back into his pocket, he fails to notice the box's opening tilting toward the edge, dropping a trail of cookies behind him as he goes. From behind a large rock by the road, a small trunk reaches out and snuffles a cookie up.

Mojo shrugs, "Hmm, the only robber I know of who steals meat and valuables is the Salami Swami." Rebecca says as she sits on a stone bench covered in vines, "Either way, we could catch those crooks." As she drinks water out of her canteen, the same monkey from before jumps next to Rebecca.

She smiles at him, "Oh, hi. You sure get around, don't you?" The monkey gave a little chitter, then Rebecca said, "Since you're near the temple ruins and all, I think I'll call you Hanuman." Mojo says, "That's a good name for him, right after the Hindu monkey god of strength." Hanuman sees some of the peanut butter cookies on the ground that Billy dropped and picks one up, then eats it.

Kiko, Sangha, and Kumal sniffed Hanuman and gave little chuffs to say hello to the little primate. Hanuman gives a happy chatter hello and hops down on Kumal's back, causing the little tiger cub to purr happily.

Deanna walks around the ruins and takes a picture of an ancient mural depicting a battle, showing a woman with many arms holding weapons in her hands and riding on the back of a tiger. Placing her hand onto the mural, Deanna said, "Everything seems so mystical here."

"Say, that's mighty cool-lookin'." notes an impressed Ace, as he steps closer to take a look, tipping his sunglasses down slightly.

As he walks along, Billy hears small footsteps and turns to see a small baby elephant with big, glistening purple eyes following him, eating up the trail of cookies he's left behind him. As she looks up to see him, the little elephant approaches the largest Gang Green Gang member and gives a friendly trumpet. "Aww, nice li'l elephant." Billy coos as he begins gently petting her head. The elephant smiles and gently tickles his chubby chin with her trunk, causing him to laugh.

Hearing the sound, the Powerpuffs turn to see what's happening. "Is everything okay Bil-Oh!" Blossom cuts herself off sharply when she notices the little elephant. "Ooh, look!" Bubbles exclaims excitedly. "Billy finded a little elephant!"

"Well, where'd you come from, little one?" Blossom says as she floats over and begins to gently stoke the elephant's back.

"Hmm," Buttercup muses. "She doesn't appear to be one of the elephants from the farm. Perhaps she's lost?" Upon these words, a concerned look crosses Billy's face. "Gee, I hope we can find her family."

"Don't worry, Billy," Buttercup says consolingly. "I'm sure we will. Maybe Becca and Mojo can help."

Rebecca and Mojo walk over, then Mojo asks, "Somebody called our names?" Rebecca sees the elephant calf and says, "I don't think I've seen this little baby at the farm where we got our elephants. Who's this?"

Bubbles said, "She followed Billy and ate from a trail of his peanut butter cookies. Isn't she cute?" Rebecca stoops down and reaches her hand out, which made the little elephant calf come towards her. She uses her trunk to tickle Rebecca's face and presses the end of her trunk against Rebecca's cheek. Mojo chuckled, "Well, it must be good luck to be kissed by an elephant in India."

Blossom said, "Thought of any names for her?"

Rebecca says, "Hmmm, I guess Mandy would sound nice." The elephant gave a squeaky trumpet, which made Rebecca say, "Aww, she likes it!"

"She looks like she might be lost." notes a concerned Billy. "I hope we can find her family."

"Don't worry, Billy," Rebecca replies consolingly. "I'm sure we will."

Just then, Mandy gives an urgent trumpet. "Ah-reww!" Rebecca relies, "What is it, girl?" upon which the little elephant motions with her trunk toward a group of shadowy figures sneaking away; oddly, one of them seemed to be floating away. Rebecca can hear the faint sounds of music being piped through the air. "Those must be the thieves," she muses. "And it sounds like the Salami Swami is with them."

"The Salami swami?" Bubbles echoes. "I never would have linked him to this crime!" She turns to her sisters. "Get it, girls? Get it? Link, like sausages?" Blossom and Buttercup groan audibly. "I got it, I got it," Buttercup grumbles. "Like a root canal!"

"Ooh, maybe we better find da others!" notes a concerned Billy.

"Good idea." Rebecca, Mojo, and the Powerpuffs oblige, upon which they hurry off to find the rest of the group.

Nala and her cubs looked up to see Mojo, Rebecca, the Girls, and Billy running towards them. Ace said, "Whoa, what's da rush?"

"We heard-footsteps-and-saw-a bunch of shadowy figures running into the temple!" Bubbles puffs.

"One of the figures was floating, hovering, and levitating in the air, and appeared to be playing music, giving rise to the notion that it might have been the Salami Swami." Mojo adds.

"Salami Swami," Deanna muses, rubbing her chin. "That explains the meat market thefts."

"Sounds like he's got some other folks workin' wit' him, too." Ace notes. Hearing this, the tiger family also exchange concerned growls.

Just then, Ace and Deanna hear a small, "Ah-reww!" and see Mandy plodding up to them. "Why, hello, Sweetie!" Deanna coos as she gently pets the little calf's head. "Where did you come from?"

Rebecca happily says, "Guys, we'd like you to meet Mandy!"

"Duh, we found her after she followed a trail of cookies I left behind." Billy notes. "We thinks she might be lost and are hopin' ta find her family."

"Aww." Deanna coos as she gently strokes Mandy's head, while Ace gently pets the elephants back. Mandy gives a happy trumpet and begins to gently tickle both of their faces, causing them to laugh.

Becoming more and more interested by these goings-on, the tigers begin drawing close to the elephant. The group exchanges worried looks, afraid that the tigers might not like Mandy, but once the tigers come near, they begin gently licking the elephant's face and gently nuzzling her. Mandy happily trumpets and begins gently patting the tigers' heads with her trunk. Rebecca and the others smile at this touching sight. "Those tigers are such sweethearts." Rebecca notes.

Mandy and the tigers then begin conversing with each other, in a series of growls and trumpets. Halfway through the conversation, Hanuman hops down and begins chattering along with them. Curious, Rebecca whispers to Mojo, "I wonder what they might be saying."

"I'm not sure," Mojo muses. "But it sounds quite serious."

Bubbles, who fortunately could understand animal speak, flies up to the animals and listens. She then turns to the group and says, "They seem to be saying that they'd like to help us catch the baddies." Rebecca said, "The more the merrier."

Mojo says, "Alright, but we might need to split into groups to surround our felons. Girls, you take Mandy. Deanna, you and Ace take Hanuman. Rebecca and I will take Nala, while Snake and April take Kiko, Sangha, and Kumal. Arturo, you stick with Billy and Grubber as usual."

"Good idea." everyone obliges as they then disperse.

As Arturo, Billy and Grubber press on, Billy rounds a corner and comes close to bumping his nose on something large and sturdy. Looking up, he suddenly observes a large scary-faced statue looming over him. "Yeep! Help, guys! It's one a'those thieves!"

"Don't be afraid, Billy," Arturo replies. "It es only a statue."

"Statue?" Billy stops and takes a closer look at it. "Duh, oh yeah!" His friends simply look at him oddly.

With Mojo, he and Rebecca looked around with Nala to find some clues. The two came into a dark room and heard some dripping noise. Dipping his hand to the liquid, Mojo takes a lick from his fingertips and spits the clear liquid out. Rebecca said, "What is it?" Mojo said, "Kerosene. Stay back." Going through his pocket, he took out a match and lit it.

After putting it into the kerosene, the liquid lit up and the entire room lit up as the flames came around the room to give light. The murals on the walls showed monkeys hanging from trees, tigers, and elephants. Rebecca said as she patted Nala, "It's beautiful." Mojo smiled, "Brilliant."

Meanwhile, the Powerpuffs travel with Mandy through the corridors, looking for clues. Suddenly, Buttercup spots something. "Look, guys," she motions. "A trail of footprints! Our crooks must be close!" Nothing daunted, Mandy puts her trunk to the ground and begins sniffing away at it like a bloodhound; as they reach a fork in the path, the footprints stop. Mandy gives a small "Ah-reww!"

The girls look to see three doorways to the left, right, and center of the path; they begin to scratch their heads. "Hmm," Blossom muses. "Now which way could those crooks have gone?"

Buttercup said, "Let's split and see. I'll go left."

Blossom said, "Okay, I'll go in the center. Bubbles, you and Mandy go right. If you spot anything, give a holler." Bubbles said, "Roger, Blossom." Mandy gave a little trumpet and raised her trunk towards her forehead as a salute. The four then disperse.

As Bubbles and Mandy travel down the hallway, the blue Powerpuff begins curiously looking all around her. Just then, Mandy urgently trumpets, "Ah-reww!"

"What is it, girl?" a concerned Bubbles inquires, upon which Mandy rapidly motions toward what appears to be a pile of rubble where a statue once was, with something lying on top of it. Floating closer to investigate, Bubbles soon discovers the item on top of the pile to be a string of sausages; no sooner has she made this discovery than she hears refrains of music being piped through the air. Suddenly, the string of sausages rises up and pounces toward the two, almost as though someone, or something, was controlling it. Bubbles gasps and dodges; thinking quickly, Mandy grabs the sausages with her trunk and pin them to the ground.

Bubbles breathes a hearty sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mandy, you're a real pal." The little elephant relies with a grateful trumpet. A concerned look crosses the blue Powerpuff's face. "Looks like the Salami Swami's been here." As she hears the music petering out, Bubbles notes, "Unfortunately, it looks like we've lost him, but not for long. Let's go find Blossom, Buttercup and the others." Mandy gives an obliging little trumpet and follows Bubbles out of the corridor.

Bubbles said, "Girls, he's been here!"

Buttercup asked, "Who?"

Blossom said, "You mean you and Mandy found where the Salami Swami's been?"

Bubbles said, "Yeah, we heard music playing and found a string of sausages rising up from an old statue that's toppled over. Mandy managed to stop the sausages rising with her trunk and pin them down."

Blossom said, "Looks like we're getting close! C'mon, let's go find the others!"

With Deanna and Ace, Hanuman sees a stone pedestal and sits on it. But the three gasped in alarm as spikes from the ceiling began to come down on them. Ace said, "Shoot, that might be an old booby trap!" Seeing some way to escape, they looked to see a wall opened that is about to close down. Deanna held Hanuman in her arms as she and Ace slide down the ground, slipping under the wall and safely made it as the wall closed down shut.

Ace and Deanna breathe hearty sighs of relief as they lean their backs against the wall. "Pfew, dat was a closie." Ace breathes. Feeling guilty about what's just happened, Hanuman dolefully chatters an apology. "Aw, don't feel bad, li'l buddy," Ace replies graciously as he gently pets the little monkey's head. "It's all right." Hanuman gives a small, contented smile, relieved that his new friends weren't angry with him.

"Mmn," Deanna muses with concern. "I hope the others are okay. Maybe we should check on them."

"Good idea, Babycakes." Ace obliges as the two slowly climb to their feet. Hanuman quickly climbs up on Deanna's shoulder and begins chattering with concern.

Meanwhile, Snake and April are wandering through a corridor with the tiger cubs leading on. Suddenly, Sangha notices something and gives a small growl, "What isss itsss, boy?" Snake inquires.

Sangha runs off as Kumal and Kiko ran after him, then April and Snake followed the cubs. Sangha motions toward several long, rope-like items lying on the ground. Curious, April and Snake traipse up to the items and pick them up. "Strings of sausages?" April muses.

"Sssstrange..." Snake notes. "How could thessse have gotten in heressss?"

Unfortunately, they don't have long to contemplate this notion before more refrains of music begin wafting through the air. Suddenly, the strands of sausages begin rising up and pounce toward the two. Shocked, April and Snake quickly drop the sausages and reel back; upon seeing this, the tiger cubs quickly pounce on the sausages and pin them to the ground between their paws.

Catching their breath, April and Snake walk up to the cubs and begin gently stroking their soft, furry heads. "Good kitties! Thank you so much!" April coos gratefully. "Thankssss, kittiesssss, you're real palssss!" Snake says gratefully. The cubs purr happily and begin gently licking April and Snake's faces, causing them to laugh.

As the music slowly peters out, April notices a shadowy figure floating away. "That must have been the Salami Swami," she states. "No wonder those strings of sausages attacked us!"

"It'sssss almost like he wassss...taunting usssss." Snake muses.

"We'd better find the others and warn them." a concerned April notes.

"Good ideassss." Snake replies as they and the tiger cubs then hurry off to find their friends.

Back to Mojo, Nala, and Rebecca, they walked around slowly. Nala growls as she sees some sausage links moving around like a slithering snake, which made Rebecca say, "What is it, Nala?" Mojo said, "Aha, she found those sausages! Sniff them out, girl!" Nala gives an obliging growl and begins following the slithering salami. As Mojo and Rebecca follow her, they suddenly become aware of the sound of music being piped through the air, which becomes louder and louder as they press on. As they round the corner, they come to a dead end where the Salami Swami is hovering on his carpet in the air, charming several more slithering strands of sausages out of a series of pots.

"Aha! We found him!" Rebecca exclaims.

"Now you're under arrest!" Mojo calls threateningly, rapidly motioning toward the swami.

Nothing daunted, the swami begins piping faster and faster, causing the sausages to lunge toward the group. Thinking quickly, Nala quickly pounces and pins the sausages to the ground with all four paws. Frightened and realizing that he was outmatched, the swami begins quickly hovering toward the door.

"Hey, wait!" Rebecca exclaims as she and Mojo begin running after him.

"Come back here!" Mojo exclaims. Unfortunately, the swami quickly evades them.

"Rats," Mojo grumbles as he watches the swami escape. "He got away again."

"Don't worry, Mojo," Rebecca replies. "We'll catch him sooner or later."

As they re-enter the room, the two begin gently petting Nala's head. "Thank you for saving us, girl." Rebecca says. "You're a good friend." Mojo adds. The tigress gently purrs and begins licking the girl and monkey's faces, causing them to merrily laugh.

A concerned look crosses Rebecca's face. "I hope the others aren't in danger. We'd better find them."

"Good idea." Mojo obliges as the three then set off to find the others.

The three looked up to see Kumal, Sangha, and Kiko running towards them. Nala nuzzled her young as Mojo and Rebecca looked to see April running with Snake. April said, "You guys saw the Swami, too?"

Rebecca said, "Uh-huh, but he gave us the slip. Nala managed to stop the sausages from attacking us." Snake said as he began to pet Nala, "Oh, darn itss. The sssame thing with usss."

"It seemed almost as though he was taunting us," April notes. "Though I wonder why..."

Just then, the group hear footsteps, accompanied by trumpeting and chattering behind them, and turn to see the Powerpuffs and Mandy hurrying up to them from the left, and Ace, Deanna, and Hanuman hurrying up to them from the right. "Guys, we're so glad we found you!" Deanna exclaims.

"You'll never believe what happened!" notes Buttercup.

Concerned, Rebecca inquires, "Goodness, what happened?"

"Well, we were roaming through the halls, looking for clues, when I came across an old statue that had been toppled over." Bubbles replies. "I saw something lying on top of it, which turned out to be a string of sausages; all of a sudden, we heard this strange music wafting through the air, which made the sausages rise up and pounce! Fortunately, Mandy was able to stop them by pinning them to the ground."

"We was roamin' da halls when we came across dis stone pedestal," Ace elaborates. "Hanuman sat on it by accident, which caused spikes t'start fallin' from da ceilin'! Fortunately, we was all able t'slide through da door 'n get ta safety in time."

"And then we found you, and you asked us what had happened, and I told how we were looking for clues, and I found a string of sausages..." Bubbles begins.

"Uhm, Bubbles?" Buttercup replies. "I mean no offense, but I think that you may be telling the story over again."

"Oh yeah!" the blue Powerpuff giggles. "I forgot."

"Wow," notes a very concerned Rebecca. "It sounds like you all had quite a time! I'm so glad you all made it back safely."

Mojo said, "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Arturo, Billy, and Grubber?" The group exchanges concerned looks. "No...we haven't seen a trace of them since we came in," notes a very worried Blossom. "I hope they're all right." A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "We'll have to search out, find, and detect our missing friends."

Out of the corner of her eye, Buttercup quickly spots something. "Hey, look! There's a trail of their footprints leading down this path They must have come by here." Nothing daunted, Nala traipses over to the trail and begins snuffing away at it. "Good job, girl!" Rebecca cheers. "We'll find our friends soon!" Little did they know, however, that several pairs of eyes were watching them as they left...

Nala kept sniffing the trail, then she sees a shadow. Rebecca placed a finger to her lips to shush everyone and whispered to Nala, "Sick 'em." Nala got into a pouncing position and crouched low, then she crept along as her paws made very silent sounds on the ground. Once Nala took the opportunity, she gave a loud roar as she jumped up and the person screamed in alarm, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The shadowy figure quickly takes to their heels. "Rats, they've evaded us again," Mojo glowers. "But not for long."

As they round the corner, the group suddenly hear three familiar voices calling to them. "Guys!"

"Amigos!"

"Thbbht!"

Rebecca and the others quickly turn to see Arturo, Billy, and Grubber rushing up to them. Rebecca gasps elatedly, "Guys! You're okay!" She April, and Deanna then rush up to their three friends and embrace each of them in big hugs. "Oh, we're so glad to see you again! We were so worried about you!" The three Gang Green Gang members smile and blush a bit.

"We es so glad to see you guys again, too." Arturo replies happily. "If I may ask, por favor, where have you all been?"

Rebecca replies, "Well, Mojo and I were looking for clues when Nala came across a string of sausages slithering along the ground."

"A string a'sausages?" echoes a surprised Billy.

"Slithering across the ground?" echoes an equally surprised Arturo.

"Thbbhbht." Grubber razzes.

"Yes," Mojo elaborates. "Nala then followed, pursued, and tracked it down, upon which we found the Salami Swami. He then sent several more strings of sausages to attack us, but Nala quickly made short work of them; unfortunately, the Swami then, escaped, evaded us, and ran away, so he's still at large somewhere."

"We and the Powerpuffs had some run-ins with him too, but Mandy and the tiger cubs rescued us." April adds.

"And we were looking for clues, when Hanuman accidentally sat on a stone pedestal, sending spikes falling down from the ceiling," Deanna elaborates. "Fortunately though, we were able to escape in time."

The three Gang Green Gang members exchange astounded looks. "Oh wow..." Billy notes.

"Gee..." Arturo says.

"Pthbbht." Grubber razzes.

"Nala even tracked down a shadowy figure in the hallways nearby," Rebecca notes. "Apparently the Swami isn't alone!"

Mojo said, "Speaking of which, we need to find her now! Hurry!" The group ran to find loud roars and growls, then they froze in their tracks when they saw poor Nala lying on her side with her paws tied in sausages and her mouth muzzled shut with some sausage links. The Salami Swami kept playing his flute as a couple of men wearing turbans were carrying large sacks of riches. Worried, Rebecca and Mojo quickly help untie their tiger friend, while the others begin hurrying after the thieves. "Stop right there!" Nala's very concerned cubs then run up to their mother to see if she's all right.

Nala rubbed her face against Rebecca's cheek and gave her three cubs reassuring licks. The Salami Swami kept playing his music as more of the sausages kept dancing around and swaying dangerously. Billy managed to chomp down the sausages bit by bit. As Billy gobbles the last sausage down, Buttercup cheers, "All right, Billy!" pumping her fist(Or should we say lack thereof) in the air.

Billy then turns toward the Swami, motioning threateningly toward him. "Now it's _YOUR_ turn!" The Swami nervously pipes out a few notes as Billy nabs an ancient statue off of a nearby wall and holds it high in the air, ready to smash it down on the Swami's head.

Seeing this, Deanna quickly rushes up behind him and grabs the statue. "NO, WAIT!" she exclaims urgently. Startled, Billy inquires, "Duh, is sumthin' wrong?" Deanna replies, "That was an irreplaceable ancient artifact!" The largest Gang Green Gang member blushes and chuckles, "Hee hee, oopsies."

Blossom said, "Okay, Girls! Let's take these three down!" With that, the Powerpuffs pummeled the Salami Swami and his crooks by punching, kicking, and shooting laser eyes at them. The felons lay on the ground in a heap, then Mojo spots some vines and tied them up. He said, "Those should hold you until the police show up."

Rebecca quickly picks up her cell phone and dials the police; shortly thereafter the police arrive and usher the three scoundrels into a squad car. The Swami angrily pipes out several notes on his flute(Meaning, "Drats, foiled again.").

The friends happily congratulate each other and gratefully shake each other's hands, then gently pet their animal pals' heads. "Thank you so much for everything, sweeties." Rebecca coos. The animals joyfully growl, chatter, and trumpet thank you.

"Mmn," Billy muses as he gently strokes Mandy's head. "Maybe we should help Mandy find her family now."

Upon hearing the words, "Finding family", Rebecca suddenly remembers something important. "Oh, Uncle John! We'd better go find him!" Just then, she hears a voice calling, "Becca? Girls?" from the temple's entrance. Rebecca gasps elatedly, "Uncle John, it's you!"

In an instant, Professor Utonium rushed over and said, "I saw the Swami being taken away with two other goons of his in the squad car." He stopped to see the group with the tigers and baby elephant, then he said, "Is everyone alright? Who's this elephant? I've never seen her before."

Rebecca said, "Uncle John, this is Mandy. She followed us around and helped up track the bad guys. We're now trying to find her family." The professor chuckles warmly as he gently pets the little elephant's head. "Well, very pleased to meet you, little one." Mandy gives a happy trumpet in reply.

As the group leaves the temple, they suddenly hear several much louder trumpets and turn to see a herd of elephants approaching them. Upon seeing the herd, Mandy trumpets excitedly and begins hurrying up to them. "Ooh!" Bubbles exclaims. "That must be her family!"

Before Mandy was about to rejoin her family, she turned around and trumpeted as she waved her trunk to everyone. The group waved good-bye to Mandy as Rebecca calls, "Thanks for helping us out, Mandy! We'll miss you!"

"Goodbye, little one! Please take care! Thank you for everything!" the group calls and waves to Mandy as she and her family leave.

After the elephants have left, Rebecca notes, "Ooh, that reminds me, we'd better take the other animals back to the farm." Mojo said, "Yes, and sadly we have to leave Nala and her cubs." Everyone gave sad groans, then Rebecca knelt towards Nala's level and said, "Thank you so much for helping us and being friends with us, Nala. We'll miss you, Sangha, Kiko, and Kumal." She gave the tigress a kiss on her furry head, then Nala placed her paw around Rebecca's back to hug the girl as Rebecca hugs her in return. The cubs gave Rebecca licks as she held them gently pets the cubs' soft furry heads.

"Thank you very much and for being friends with us, too, Hanuman." Mojo says with a touch of sadness to his voice as he gently shakes the little monkey's paw. "We shall miss you." Hanuman chatters merrily in reply, then hops up on Nala's back as she and her cubs then leave.

As they watch their animal pals leaving, the group breathes a hearty sigh in unison. "Those folks sure were good friends." Billy notes.

"Yeah." replies April. Professor Utonium sighed, "Those animals sure were amazing, weren't they?"

Bubbles sniffled, "I'm gonna miss them, even Mandy." She started to cry, which made Rebecca hug her close and say, "Bubbles, it's gonna be okay. Mandy's with her family and she's happy. You want her to be happy, don't you?" Bubbles wiped her tears away and said, "Uh-huh."

"Aww, please don't cry, Bubbles," a concerned Billy says sympathetically. "Da animals're happy back at their homes, an' I know they'd want you ta be happy, too, 'cuz that's jus' da kinda animals they are." The blue Powerpuff smiles and gives a hearty sigh. "That's true. Thank you both so very much, you make me feel so much better."

"Duh, you're quite welcome." Billy replies.

"You're quite welcome, Sweetheart." Rebecca replies, as she gives Bubbles a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush and giggle.

Looking at his watch, the professor notes, "Well, it's getting a bit late. Maybe we should find a hotel."

"Good idea." the others oblige, as the group then traipses off.

After everyone got back to the city of Jaipur, they headed towards one of the hotels they're staying at and decided to nap until they head down for dinner. Rebecca and Mojo share one room, the professor and the Powerpuffs share another, Deanna and Ace another, April and Snake another, and Billy, Arturo, and Grubber share the last one.

After the group woke up refreshed, they heard about a huge banquet down in the main hall. Mojo said, "Rebecca, you could wear the sari and the jewelry tonight." Rebecca said, "That's a great idea, Mojo!"

After she's put on her new outfit, Rebecca joins Mojo and her friends and family in the main hall. Everyone quickly finds tables, upon which a waitress approaches them. Deanna wore a beautiful red sari with a veil, a sleeve that is long, and some golden jewelry with ruby gems. April wore a purple sari with a silver pattern and has her hair up in a ponytail, a red dot on her forehead, silver jewelry with purple stones, and a light purple puff to hold her hair up. The waitress says, "Anything you want to drink?"

Rebecca said as she gestures to herself and Mojo, "Two Pepsis for me and my boyfriend."

Deanna said, "Two Cokes, please?"

April said as she points to herself and Snake, "Two Sprites for me and him."

The waitress nods, then writes down some root bears for the Powerpuffs, some iced tea for the Professor, and a couple of cream sodas for Grubber, Arturo, and Billy.

The waitress leaves for a bit, then returns with the drinks. "And what would everyone like for the main course, please?" Mojo said, "The chicken tika masala for me and her."

Ace says, "Two chicken biryanis, please."

Snake says, "Two Bengali fish currysss, pleassssse."

The waitress nods and quickly jots down their orders, as well as some chicken kebabs for the Powerpuffs, tandoori fish tikka for the professor, and three orders of the vegetable biryani for Billy, Arturo and Grubber. She then leaves for a bit, and returns with everyone's food moments later.

"Mmm," Billy mumbles elatedly as he takes a big bite of his food. "Delicious!"

Ace looks at Deanna's hands and sees a red ink design. He said, "Dee, where'd ya get the tattoos?" Deanna said, "They're not tattoos. I came across some henna painter who did a pretty neat job."

Rebecca said, "Let me see." Deanna shows Rebecca the red henna patterns on her hands, which made Rebecca say, "Those are pretty wild. Is it permanent?" Deanna said, "No, this stuff will wash off in a week. When we get home, I'd love to get myself some henna body paint to try some body art for fun. Maybe try something wild on my ankles or arms for a tribal band."

Rebecca excitedly replies, "Ooh, that sounds cool!"

Deanna said, "Remember you had some of that body paint from one of the beauty shops and those stencils?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I loved using some of those paints to give a little something on my shoulder. Like I would draw a wild Hawaiian flower on my upper arm or a butterfly. I did a little hibiscus on my ankle even painted a rose on my shoulder blade that summer when I wore one of my camisole tops."

Deanna said, "Yeah, those were neat. You could definitely get more of those back at Townsville, especially the ones with glitter." Mojo said, "I must say that it's better than getting real tattoos. No needles or pain; you just grabs a brush and paint whatever you want. I wouldn't mind seeing one of those, Rebecca."

Rebecca said, "Really?"

Mojo smiled, "Of course."

"Those seem very clever." April notes wistfully.

The group ate their dinner as they listened to a band of musicians playing some Indian music and some beautiful women in red saris began to dance around to a song.

_Pal bhar ke liye koi humme pyaar kar le  
Jhoota hi sahi  
Do din ke liye koi ikraar kar le  
Jhoota hi sahi  
Pal bhar ke liye koi humme pyaar kar le  
Jhoota hi sahi_

Mojo and Rebecca look lovingly into each other's eyes. "May I have this dance, my sweet?" Mojo says politely, as he reaches his hand out to her. Rebecca smiles and blushes. "Yes, please, my dear." Upon this the two of them stroll out onto the dance floor, gently holding each other's hands.

Upon seeing such, Ace and Deanna share wistful looks. "Would'ja like t'join me in a dance, Babycakes?" Ace inquires. Deanna smiles, "Yes, please, Darling." Snake and April then look into each other's eyes. "Ssssshall we danccce, Honeypie?" Snake inquires. April smiles and blushes, "Yes, please, Sweetie!" The other two couples then join Mojo and Rebecca on the dance floor, gently holding each other's hands.

_Humne bahut tujhko chup chupke dekha  
Humne bahut tujhko chup chupke dekha  
Dil pe khichi hai tere kaajal ki rekha  
Kaajal ke rekha bani laxman ki rekha  
Ho Ho Ho Ho kaajal ki rekha bani laxman ki rekha  
Ram mein kyun tune rawan ko dekha  
Ram mein kyun tune rawan ko dekha  
khade khidki pe . a ae ae ae ae ae  
Khade khidki pe jogi sweekar kar le  
Jhoota hi sahi  
Pal bhar ke liye koi humme pyaar kar le  
Jhoota hi sahi_

_La La La ... pyaar kar le_

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup watched everyone dancing as the Professor also watched. One of the women gently tugs Professor Utonium's wrists and says, "Come, sahib. Join dancing!"

The Professor said, "Oh, me? Well, I don't know..." The Girls coaxed, "C'mon, Professor! Please? We can dance with you!" The Professor smiles. "Well...all right." He and the girls then traipse out onto the dance floor.

_Jhoota hi sahi  
(Dheere se jade tere nain bade,  
Jis din se lade tere dar pe pade)  
(Dheere se jade tere nain bade,  
Jis din se lade tere dar pe pade)  
Sun Sunkar teri nahi nahi  
Jaa ...  
Apni nikal jaye naa kahi  
Jara haan kah de meri jaan kah de  
Meri jaan kah de jara haan kah de  
Jab raain pade nahi chain pade  
nahi chain pade jab raain pade_

Mojo and Rebecca dance back and forth, swaying their arms to the rhythm, while Ace and Deanna slowly dance from left to right, holding each other's hands, Snake and April shimmy around each other, moving their arms up and down, and the Professor and the girls boogie around on the floor.

_Mana tu saare haseeno se haseen hain_

_Mana tu saare haseeno se haseen hain  
Apni bhi soorat buri tho nahi hai_

_Apni bhi soorat buri tho nahi hai  
Kabhi tu bhi  
O kabhi tu bhi humara deedar kar le  
Jhoota hi sahi_

As everyone is dancing and celebrating, Mojo spots a fountain that has lotus flowers on little pads and picks a pink lotus out of the fountain. Hanging it to Rebecca, he said, "For my Indian flower." Rebecca smiled, "Mojo, that's so sweet of you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, "Wanna take a walk around?"

"Yes, please, my sweet." Mojo replies politely as the two then take each other's hands and slowly traipse out into the cool night air. As they walked around the balconies, the stars shone brightly in the night sky and the city is lit with some of the city lights. The two sat on the stone rail of the balcony as Rebecca said, "Today's been amazing with touring the city, riding elephants, and seeing tigers." Mojo said, "You're right, especially when we saw the temple ruins. I must say that everything about India is like something out of an old legend, almost similar to the 1,000 Arabian Nights in some ways."

"Indeed," Rebecca replies. "It's very beautiful."

As the two gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, they quickly share a kiss as the moon glows brightly in the sky above. Looking on at this touching scene, the Powerpuffs smile and sigh. "Aww, how sweet!" Bubbles sighs.

"Love is truly a beautiful thing." Buttercup breathes,

**THE END**

Voice cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/Shopkeeper-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Professor Utonium-Tom Kane  
Blossom/Nala/Dancer-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Kiko/Mandy/Elephants-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Padma/Sangha-E.G. Daily  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Crooks-Jeff Bennett  
Snake/Narrator-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeffrey Garcia  
Elephant Farm Owner/Shopkeeper-Rob Paulsen  
Shopkeeper/Elephant Farm Owner/Chirqui-Tress MacNeille

Waitress-Carolyn Lawrence  
Kumal/Hanuman/Elephants-Frank Welker


End file.
